


More Than a Hookup

by ladylibido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Consent Play, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Interspecies Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Science Fiction, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibido/pseuds/ladylibido
Summary: Ketna is confronted by her roommate to seek out some professional help in letting off some steam. She takes up that offer and pursues her first act of relief with an alien that is very good at his job.





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> This series involves two original characters of mine and their eventual growing relationship in a setting of my own making. I know it can take some more investment to get into a completely new setting but if slow burn romance between a stubborn human masked hero and a cheeky confident alien prostitute sounds like something that might suit your fancy, I hope you stick around for the ride.

The whole situation was awkward enough, but it was hard to tell what was moreso: Your roommate having heard every time you masturbated in your own room, or that same roommate setting up your hookups to assist in making those situations.. less frequent. 

When you live your life as a fairly notable masked space vigilante, it becomes much harder to find casual hookups. While there’s always the fallback of the secret identity, there’s always the risk of that being compromised. Also being particularly neurotic about the secrecy of that civilian identity doesn’t make it any easier. Even with that aside, you can’t very well bring people home when your home is also your base of operations.

It’s not that she didn’t want to have sex, it was that having sex with another living being posed certain risks and complications, such as everything about her identity. Sure she had numerous pseudonyms and fake accounts, but attaching something so personal to it was a risk she wasn’t exactly fond of taking. And then there was that whole intimacy thing she was still not sure how she felt about. But with someone else to manage the account, not to mention the encounters themselves, it was something she started to entertain.

Munin however, her robotic roommate, was offering to be the liaison between Ketna and her hookups. He would field, screen, hire and pay, and she could get laid with a significant layer of anonymity. It was the first time she had ever considered a genuine, anonymous hookup, and for the first time it sounded like something that might end up having a favorable outcome, and all the more tempting it made it. It had been on her mind some time, until she could no longer forget about it, so she relented and permitted Munin to set up the first session.

She created the scenario herself, even set up the props and hardware for it. The ‘prompt’ was thus: she would be laid prone, trapped in a 'failed’ power armor, causing the joints to be locked in place, preventing her movement Whomever she had hired for the day, could play the part of taking advantage of her prone state. Whether or not they specifically role play the scenario would be up to them. Her hire would be given a list of preferences and things to avoid so nothing unwanted would happen while restrained. All the while, Munin would be monitoring the situation, just in case anything went wrong. The process of planning and everything leading up was rather exciting, since whom she would be screwed by was to kept anonymous even from her, the element of the unknown made it better.

Even with that anticipation, when the arranged date and time came and she found herself settling into the armor unit she designed specifically for this sexual scenario, the oddity of it all began to sink in. Who even had their first time like this? Surely she wasn’t alone in this. Laying prone, legs already accessible and spread encased in the thick armor shell, that was really weird, wasn’t it? But it really wasn’t that bad, was it? This was, of course, ultimately safer than anything personable or intimate. 

Laying there, senses partially obscured, alone and quiet, this was all making her think too much. Even as her own nervousness tugged at her, the anticipation and the unknown were arousing. She couldn’t help but drift off in anxious fantasy as to what she might expect, when the sound of the door being opened reclaimed her attention.

There was clicking, it didn’t seem like any device, was it coming from him? Something insectoid, or a tic maybe? After a few seconds he began to walk in. His footfalls were strong and heavy, giving an indication for his size. He was either very dense or just generally large to some degree. Bipedal, relaxed and casual in his movements- why was she analyzing this so intently?

“What have we here?”

His voice was singsong and charming, a nice middle tone, not a booming voice like she might have been expecting. Even as pleasant as it was, she found herself tensing up, nervous at her prone state despite knowing very well why she was like this and what he was here for. It was still difficult to allow herself the setting in the first place, but that’s also what the lock suit was for.

She heard him walk up very close, and then around, the clicking sound following his movements. Then a hand grabbed the leg of the suit, shaking it and the suit along with it. It remained in place, as expected.

“Really, now, are you in lockdown,” the hand left the leg, she heard him move from her side to her legs “how very unfortunate for you.”

“I could help you get back on your feet.. however..” he grabbed the literal foot of the suit. “I don’t think I want to. It’s a rare opportunity to have a nuisance like yourself in such a compromised state.”

Hearing the threat spoken to her by someone else gave her chills, while also feeling tense and anxious. Even knowing this was all plotted by her own preferences, his words hit awfully close to how she expected to be treated we’re such a predicament to actually happened. Whomever this was he was hitting his marks far too well, for the moment at least. Or maybe she was just tense.

“Now let’s see what we can do about this” his hand traveled down the leg and rested on the crotch panel. He *knocked* on it, before exploring the surrounding area for a release. Which of course, was easy enough to access being the fucksuit the armor was.

Playing her own part, she began to strain and struggle at the joints, which only gave little distress but didn’t budge. The panel was popped off, leaving her partially exposed crotch open to him. Even though she had been expecting it, the first touch came as a surprise. She jerked back instinctively, not that the suit gave any give to do so, but it did yank enough to be noticeable.

“Oh now don’t be like that,” His large fingers traced over the thin material left protecting her. “you might even like it.

She felt pressure against her loins, as fingers felt the outside of her lips, sweeping up and down. It was more like a gentle petting, which was more pleasant than explicitly arousing. Contact subsided only for a moment, and when it returned, she could feel what she suspected to be both hands, unless he had two thumbs.

Thumbs massaged the lips, rubbing up and down, only along the outside, from the top of the mons, all the way down. He did this a few more times before one thumb finally wedged itself between her lips. Even knowing what was about to happen, the whole experience of having someone else’s hands handle her like this was still a bit of a shock, not in a bad way. But she did attempt to recoil again as he did so.

His hands stopped, his thumb resting between the lips just where her entrance was. Just a few seconds of motionlessness, when he moved, it was the thumb sweeping back and forth gently, then in circles pressing in deeper as he did so. His other hand began to move as well, but rather than directly teasing, he was rubbing what access he had to the top of her hips, small motions as though he were attempting to comfort her while his thumb applied more pressure. The combination was both pleasant and terribly arousing as was becoming very easy to tell.

“Is this really so bad?” the thumb at her entrance pushed in more firmly, till it was barely at the breech, still circling about. His other hand stopped with the gentle petting, apply pressure to the mons, it’s own thumb feeling about. He must have had some intimate knowledge of humans before hand as he seemed to know exactly what he was feeling for, as she felt him slowing at the root of her clit pressing in and downward.

Greater pressure was applied to the base of her clit, thumb rocking back and forth as he did so. The thumb at her entrance stretched the fabric guarding her taught, keeping it firm against her but without complete penetration. These actions alone felt more intense than she could have imagined, that building up already taking place.

“Time I started breaking you in” The ministration against her mons became more aggressive. That incredible, tense pleasure was already ramping up, amplified by how he spoke to her and knowledge he knew he could get her off this way and had every intention of doing so. At some point in all this her nervousness had begun to evaporate, she wanted him to get her off, she needed it. No one else was here, he didn’t know her, no one would she was willfully giving in.

The first orgasm wracked her body, the first one at the hand of someone else and he hadn’t even taken completely direct contact yet. It was familiar but in some way, better, as unlike with just herself, he didn’t grow weak and lose his grip. His hands remained firm and steady, letting her body ride out the ride out the surges of pleasure in a way she was incapable of doing before now.

“If that’s really all it takes..”

Hands withdrew with her last few shuddlers. Even as everything began to slow, hearing him like this made her feel chills again. While the comfortable afterglow began to fade, idle thoughts began to surface, how much was he actually going to do, anyway? Something cut away at the remaining fabric that guarded her, for what little it did, leaving her feeling cold and even more exposed than before.

His thumb gently played with her entrance again, now slick from her climax. Sweeping around in circles, it was a nice sensation, pleasant after the strength of the first climax. That is, until it swept upward, applying the newly slicken digit to her exposed clit. The direct contact to such an already over-sensitive point made her lurch in place, the gears joints groaned at the strain of her sudden attempt to get out of place but she was held fast and the contact remained. Electric fire of pleasure surged through her from that single point as he circled the nub, still alight from before.

“Oh I’m certain you can handle a lot more stimulation” he continued the gentle circling of her clit while he penetrated her for the first time with a single digit. Even without moving it inside her, just the sensation of the penetration itself elevated the overwhelming pleasure she was being subjected to. Unable to move from the contact, all she could do was shudder in place as the next orgasm wracked her body. “That’s it, very good.“ The digit against her clit finally paused, but held in place while she rode it out.

It was so unlike the first climax, it was powerful and intense, forced to feel in ways she had wanted but had been unsure and incapable of bringing upon herself on her own. It felt like it lasted so much longer than the last climax, mind and body lost in everything happening, even if it was so simple. As it finally started to fade, it felt so much harder to start processing again, unlike the first climax.

All at once the hands left her, the lack of warmth against her was almost at jaring as the first touch. Being left there made her slowly sobering mind vigilant to his sounds again. But as soon as she attempted to focus distraction returned in the form of fingers pressed firmly at her lips. They didn’t remain stationary, she felt them spreading her lips wide, followed by 2 large fingers pressing past her entrance. There was practically no friction due to her previous orgasms, but there was certainly pressure. Just two and it already felt this snug, how much more was there going to be? There was no real warm up this time, already feeling around inside her. She couldn’t help but shudder as they rubbed against the rough patch he had been searching for, she heard him chuckled when she did, but withdrew shortly thereafter.

She could hear shifting, movement, he was preparing something. When she felt thumbs gripping and stretching her lips, she prepared for penetration to follow. Hot warm breath against her still didn’t prepare her for the warm, wet sensation that followed. Soft and pleasant, more like a comfort, for the moment. After the initial broad stroke, it swirled about her entrance, teasing her before she felt it make its way inside. Soft inside as it was out, it was a welcome change to the roughness a few moments ago. She felt it test inside, pressing upward against her, enough to tease but not enough to rouse. The pressure eased up and the tongue withdrew from her, but didn’t quite leave, he was back to treating her from the outside, for the moment. His mouth was still close though not in contact, but fingers began to pry again.

First massaging the from the lips to the mons before resting in place on the mons. A thumb took hold just above, pulling back skin, exposing her apex as that warm mouth enveloped it. Even with the short break she was still on a sensitive high she couldn’t help but gasp as she felt the tongue tip first gently caress the sensitive nub. While settling against her clit, fingers penetrated her again, two rubbing upward until they hit that sensitive point.

Her orgasm came hard and he didn’t stop, gently sucking her clit to keep her going. Unable to prevent it all she could do is writhe with what space she had in her bind. Up until this point all she had really done was gasp and breath heavily but now whines and moans were audible underneath the steel helmet. The warmth parted from her clit, only for a moment as the broad tongue lapped between her folds, taking in her fluids before returning to her clit.

The gentle caress of the tongue against the sensitive nub with the return of the inescapable suction set her off again. Unable to think straight, lost between reality and the overwhelming orgasm that shot through her wanting it to both stop and continue on forever at the same time. The joints of the suit strained at her aggressive attempts to flail away but held her in place, but the sound of metal creaking was easily drown out by desperate non-verbal vocalizations she had been making, even behind the steel helm. She was lost to the electric white fire for as long as her assailant wanted her to be.

She didn’t know when it had stopped, but eventually it had. The stimulation had slowed down, allowing her to catch her breath. He withdrew slowly, but left a hand cupping her loins. It wasn’t attempting to stimulate her, it simply rested there, covering her completely while her body still gave residual shivers. Interestingly enough, it was almost grounding, helping her regain sense of what was happening, and she wasn’t entirely sure if that was intentional or not.

“As entertaining as this is, I can’t say I’m exactly sated” he spoke but she could barely make sense of anything he said, the whole event left her scrambled and disoriented. The hand leaving her crotch however, was very noticeable, leaving it vulnerable to the cold air.

“I hope I can get the same response when I’m inside you” Her assailant shifted his position once more, taking hold of her legs. Something very different was being ground against her nethers, it wasn’t soft, or anything typically fleshy, was it -

A slow, singular thrust and she was invaded, she couldn’t help but gasp as it happened, and it wasn’t even completely in all the way. To be fair she could hardly tell how deep it was in the state she was in, but it was certainly wider than the 2 fingers in her earlier.

“Mmm damn you’re tight, “ He seemed to hum, like a purr while edging his full length into her.

Though he still hadn’t finished inserting himself in her, the ribbed top of his cock was rubbing firmly against the delicate walls inside and that alone causing a rise in her, again, before any real friction had started. Just the pressure from the slow, careful penetration inside her made her feel close to climax.

Then, she felt it, her assailant’s dick edging against her cervix, followed by sensation of the flesh of his pelvis contacted her own, hilting her completely. She heard him exhale, but he no longer moved, just stood steady, holding himself inside. What she wasn’t expecting, was to feel his dick squirm. But before she could process that, he pulled out, only to thrust back inside her again, not nearly as slow as the first time.

Another involuntary moan escaped, the attempted back arch restricted by her setting. Held in place as she was, it made it easy for him to pick up speed. The friction, pressure along with ribbed sensation inside an the sheer aggressiveness against her already highly sensitive passage brought her to another shuddering climax. It was so surprisingly quick, it had even caught her assailant off guard, as he doubled over heavily onto the bench that had been keeping her up, muttering something she couldn’t make out. All the while, still attempting to keep himself steady inside her as she contracted around him.

“Do that again” He was breathing heavily as he straightened himself out, almost laying on top of her now. “And I’m not going to last long.” She was still dazed and cooling down from her last climax, when he began to thrust back in, possibly more vigorously than last time, it was difficult to tell, the friction was already making her head spin. Once again the build up began, some part of her greatful at being held in place, exhausted as her body tensed up again.

“That’s right” He managed to speak through his thrusting. “Come for me” he was strained in his speech but she could hardly tell, as he snaked a hand down in between to place pressure against the root of her clit. The incredible friction inside and return of stimulation to her clit was almost too much, exhausted as she was she was cumming at his hands once again, and this time, he along with her.

Pressed tightly against her, cumming deeply inside as all she could do was tremble and moan. With some of the pressure beginning to relax within her, and the overwhelming warmth following, she slowly began to settle. He remained inside her for some time, just holding himself in place, breathing hard as he leaned over her.

After a few seconds passed, he finally withdrew, which was both relieving and also lonely, in a weird way.. She heard him drop heavily, breathing hard but not exactly panting. When his breath started to normalize, she heard him moving toward her again. Fingers parting her lips again made her jerk in place, but he wasn’t attempting to stimulate her, specifically, just feeling along barely along the inside. 

They withdrew, and she heard movement again.

“I know this wasn’t requested but I think it’s important..” his voice sounded as though he had turned away, there was some more shuffling, that clicking sound again as well, and searching, followed by the sound of a faucet. She mentally tracked his steps and clicks as he returned and shifted, he was kneeling at her, again.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a cloth”

He warned before she felt something warm and damp against her nethers. It was exactly what he said, and he was using it to clean her off. It was nice.. and surprisingly thoughtful. He was gentle about it, obviously concerned about the roughness of the penetration just moments before. He remained quiet during the process, withdrawing completely when he seemed satisfied with the cleanup

“I hope you had as much fun as I did, I’ll inform your handler I’ve wrapped up.”

And with that, the sound of his footfalls carried to the door, where it opened and shut, leaving her alone in the room.


	2. Not So Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta unexpectedly finds herself face to face with her first hookup. It goes much better than expected.

Ketna’s awkward anonymous setup served its purpose, even if it was a bit obtuse at times. It had been a few weeks since her first few appointments, and it was reassuring that nothing irrevocable happened in that time. No one had breached the agreements or attempted anything uncouth nor had she been tracked down by anyone, leaving her much more relaxed about the whole thing, relaxed enough to even rehire the few courtesans that particularly were enjoyable.

On this day in particular, she had no such activities planned but spent her current down time in the docking city of the planet closest to their current course. The area was dense, as docking cities often were, and provided as sizable amount of interesting novelties and entertainment to engage in. Ketna and Munin had sat down at a public open seating area to quietly discuss vague current events and personal insight. While in the middle of their conversation, they were approached by a tall stranger, a Rnjaut by the look of it, Ketna was certain she had caught glimpses of him earlier as they were wandering about earlier. He approached the two at the table.

“May I speak with you for a moment, there’s something I would like to know.” They were polite and formal in their approach, and while alarming to be approached so specifically, nothing seemed particularly concerning for the moment. It wouldn’t have been the first time they’d been approached by the odd solicitor at these docking cities. Ketna was about to answer the stranger, when Munin took the lead.

“What is that, exactly.” his words were terse, almost annoyed.

This was different. Typically, Munin, rarely spoke unless directly addressed, but now he was making a point of it.

“For the lady, specifically.” There was some sound of clicking, before his head turned to her general direction “You’ve been a client of mine, haven’t you?”

Ketna studied the stranger, unsure as to what she was being addressed for. “A cli-”

“If you like, you may address the rest of your questions through me.”

Again, Munin had made a point to take the conversational lead. He had rarely ever been this aggressive in conversation. Ketna tried to think of what could possibly make Munin react this way, much less, why he would voluntarily redirect the conversation to himself.

“I apologize, you are her handler, the one that paid me, correct?” The Rnjaut turned his head back to Munin.

Ketna froze, this stranger, his footfalls, the clicking.. His voice .. It couldn’t be.

A thud rang from the woman’s head gear making heavy contact with the table “Fuck”

Both Munin and the.. now identified stranger, paused their conversation, attention drawn by the cowled woman now face down in crossed hands on the table. It was clear enough to Munin she figured out what was going on, the stranger of course, was less privy to the complexities of the situation that was taking place, waited in quiet concern. Eventually she sighed.

“Look let’s..” Her head lifted from her arms, in the process of getting up from the table altogether. “Find a more private area.”

“Of course, where-ever you like.” He was, quite cordial about the whole thing, following her lead as she left the table.

As much as she wanted this whole matter to go away, there was nothing that was going to help other than addressing it head on. At the very least she could maybe.. Mitigate the problem by addressing it. He had been professional and easy to do business with, before.

The trek to a new location with privacy booths was more quiet than it should have been, but it was awkward to engage in small talk with a prostitute that wasn’t supposed to know who you were. The worst part, now that she knew exactly who he was, she couldn’t get their encounters out of her head, and being aroused in the prospect of all of this was certainly not helpful for making clear decisions.

As they sat down, it was some relief to Ketna that Munin took the conversational lead, again.

“Vazaroust, yes? What business do you have addressing us in public like this.” He glanced a moment over to Ketna before adding “And no, I’m not her Handler, just a friend.”

“And how the hell did you know?” Ketna interjected.

“First of all, I do apologize for making this a bit more public than appropriate, but I did not want to pass up an opportunity to make a direct offer. It was mere chance that I was able to recognize you, and I wasn’t certain it’d happen again. When I heard your voice, caught your scent, and likewise recognized the your companion, everything fell into place rather quickly.”

Ketna sighed heavily, of course a blind species would pick up on that so easily. This was something to consider for future obscuring, Munin’s own voice and general presence likely didn’t help, it something that she should have foreseen.

“You are particularly popular and sought after, I’m certain you have no shortage of clients, so why seek her out?” Munin asked the question that was also on Ketna’s mind.

Vazaroust relaxed against the bench of the booth, something about his posture read particularly smug.

“The simple answer is selfishness and novelty. To elaborate, I don’t get many humans and I enjoy the novelty of fucking humans. Of the few I have had, you’ve been.. Far less fragile, I rarely get to pin down and rail humans as aggressively as I do you. And admittedly I do find a certain amount of intrigue to your approach, I’ve taken a few anonymous clients in conditions before but this by far has to be the most elaborate and I find the mystique entertaining, something I enjoy the thought of being privy to. It’s exciting, you see. In addition to how generously you pay, does it really surprise you why I might specifically be interested in retaining you as a regular client?”

Ketna sat in stunned silence as Vazaroust explained. He had made a point of flagging her down because he enjoyed fucking her, on top of her existence being a fascination to him. She had to admit she enjoyed it as well, and he was definitely one of the prefered hires Munin had lined up for the occasional ‘stress relief’. However, his explanation didn’t help the awkward situation she was in either. This time, she spoke first.

“And what do you want, exactly.”

“I would like to have you as a regular client. Not exclusive, mind you, I wouldn’t ask that, just someone you can have on retainer to call on more directly. I can tell you value anonymity and I can certainly respect that. I know your health screens are clean and you can pay in cash as you have been doing before. Anything personal I might know will not be passed along and I will ensure none of this comes in contact with your personal life. I could make house calls or you can visit my place, no more having to worry about a location to rent or a name to rent it to, and you can have the confidence that I won’t divulge your location to others. As long as I’m available, you can make appointments for however as quick or long as you need. Better yet, if you like, you can route additional hookups through me, allowing yourself to remain anonymous if you would like to hire additional services.”

The two remained quiet, Munin waiting for his friend to respond, Ketna, still processing all that was laid out in front of her. After some time of silence, Vazaroust spoke up, again.

“Spend say.. An hour with me. You don’t have to agree to any deals, and it will be at no cost to you. A free sample of the extent of experiences I can offer. You might think you know, but the settings you’ve provided in the past really limits exactly how I work. That and.. Consider it an apology for the awkward situation I’ve put you in, today. ”

She remained silent for a few minutes, drumming fingers against the table. “When, exactly…”

“Right now, if you’re not busy of course. I have no other obligations today.“

She turned to her companion, who spoke before she even said anything.

“There’s nothing important for us to attend to and you know that. But if you’re looking for my advice or approval, I think you should indulge, lest you become distracted.” Munin could only suspect she was glaring at him behind her visor.

She huffed audibly, sitting with crossed arms facing no one. Fidgeting in place she weighed her options, and her desires. She had to admit to herself, the proposition had already made her consider the outcome and that alone was making her receptive to such a deal, looking forward to it, even. But it was weird to give into it like this, not because there was something wrong with it, but what it meant about her own resolve. What did it say about her, where did this put her strength of will.

Then again, if she passed this up she’d be distracted thinking about it all day.

She eventually faced Vazaroust. “Alright. I’ll.. take you up on your offer, though I’m still considering the client.. Thing…”

“Wonderful” he was far more loud than he ought to be, he didn’t seem to have any shame about it either. “We can grab a lift to my place now, if you would like.” He stood to his feet before Ketna did, offering a hand.

As simple as the gesture was, there was something so… personable about it.

Munin stood to his feet as well. “If you’re taking care of that now, I’ll head back to the ship”

“Oh-” Vazaroust removed a chip from a pouch on his sash, handing it to Munin. “I know you have my business contacts, but this is my personal contact if you so need it, that way you know where to find me if you feel at all concerned.”

“You’ve not raised concerns before, though I appreciate your forwardness” He took the contact, nonetheless, would have been foolish not to have the whereabouts of his partner, even if she could take care of herself.

He departed from the two with a Nod, turning without saying another word.

“Now then.. ” His hand was still outstretched. “What should I call you?”

She took it with awkward reluctance, but then turned the hand holding into a handshake, much to his disappointment.

“Ketna.”

–

The Apartment was one of those penthouse suites near the top of the tower, she really should have expected as much. Upon entering, there was no usual living space, instead it seemed to open up right into a hallway, and as she approached the end and turned, she could see why. The wall was a barrier for the living space, except it wasn’t. The whole corner of the room was covered in a large bed, surrounding it were steps draped with cushions and pillows of sorts. The rest of the room kept a few monitors and cameras on arms and lounging and other appropriately accessible chairs.

The hallway was just apparently a polite barrier from the rest of the room where she suspected ‘business’ took place. The rest of the place appeared to be larger but she couldn’t exactly make out the full layout of the place from where she was standing.

Vazaroust’s garment, not much more than a sort of poncho and sash with storage pouches, was stripped at some point between entering the room and now. He must have shed it in the time she spent taking in the layout of the entry room.

Taking that as a cue, she began in unstrapping her shoes when Vazaroust spoke up.

“Remove your footwear if you must, but please don’t remove anything else, I would like to do that for you.” He made himself comfortable, seating himself on a pile of cushions on the other side of the room.

“Are you sure? Some of this isn’t easy to remove.” It wasn’t exactly true but she hesitated nonetheless.

“Emphatically.” He motioned her to follow. “Of course I will not stop you if you wish to do it yourself.” he reclined in the cushions situated on the steps “Join me when you feel ready”

Ketna considered her options, there was nothing wrong with being undressed by another, but there was something about it that was.. odd. Not in the sense of bad, in the sense of feelings she couldn’t place. Something between fear and excitement. Anticipation? Nervousness? It wasn’t just about the clothes, it was about whether or not she permitted him a certain kind of control. But to be fair all her other encounters she was completely under his control, but now having to actively choose it put so much more weight to it. She finished removing her shoes.

“Just.. leave the headgear on.” A half helmet that obscured the upper half of her face and an attached cowl that was separate from the rest of her layered outfit. That was something to keep control of at least, wasn’t it? That one final barrier.

“As you wish.” He gave a pat to his leg, waiting for her to climb up.

She felt.. silly, climbing onto his lap. She sat there, facing him her back to his legs, which propped themselves up slightly to be support for her back if needed. Ketna herself being 6 feet tall was by no means short for a human, but the position she was in now seemed to highlight just how small she was by contrast to him. Not that she hadn’t noticed before, it was hard to miss that the alien standing next to her was at least 4 feet taller than her, but it was a very different experience to be straddling him like this.

“Thank you for joining me.” His hands rested carefully on her hips though did not stray. “Both in taking me up on my offer and sharing my company.”

The warmth provided by his hands on her person was more comforting than she expected it to be. It was, distracting.

“Ah.. thank you for the offer.”

But wasn’t all of this supposed to be a distraction?

“Shall I start?”

Not a distraction, a cure for the itch, as it were. She began to nod, even if that wasn’t really helpful, before she said it “er.. yes.”

At least he wasn’t attempting to push it without her direct say-so? Not that it made verbally admitting it any less difficult. It sure was a lot easier to let go when she wasn’t able to move. Or protest. Or had to talk at all.

The hands that held her in place traveled up her side, feeling around her ribs and back though avoiding her breasts for the moment. Upon reaching her arms they traveled back down, going past the hips follow the legs that rest on him to the knees. He repeated this action a few times before allowing his thumbs to graze the underside of her breasts. Ketna stiffened a bit, despite expecting the contact it still came as a surprise when it happened. He lingered, brushing his thumbs back and forth across her chest, only cupping under the breasts.

Having his fill of that his hands wandered back down, now gripping to her thighs, his thumbs kneaded at her inner thigh gently, but firm. Down the further they drew, past her knees, giving a squeeze to her calf. From there they traveled back up, in that whole time, Ketna had held a rather rigid posture.

His motions stopped, hands resting gently at her hips again, no pressure to them. Ketna expected this to be some part of the foreplay or softening up or whatever it was, but she wasn’t expecting him to lean in.

“Are you alright? You seem tense.”

Before, his voice bore a tone of charm, seduction, the kind of charisma expected of one in his field. But now it was tempered, a deep genuine concern that was a bit more welcome to Ketna than his previous tone.

“I'm… fine I’m just. “ She choked on the sentence, wavering as to whether she should admit genuinely, or to play it cool. How little could she get away with, with someone that likely was very good at reading bodily response.

“Nervous.” That was a start at least.

“Nervous about?” he kept himself still and close.

“About?” She couldn’t get away with a short answer. It said a lot about his character, at least. “About.. this.”

She rested a hand on his “This.. situation.” She paused, mulling on how much she wanted to give away “is very different from the last times.. I’m not- used to this.” her other hand waved about, gesturing. “To, intimacy… of any kind.”

Vazaroust pulled back a bit, “If I cornered you in some way to agree to this, I apologize. We can st-”

“No, no. You didn’t. I would have walked away were that the case. This is.. my issue..“

She took a breath and recomposed herself.

“I want you to continue. You already know my preferences, I trust you not to do anything I wouldn’t want.”  
Ketna was far more firm and clear than she had been earlier in their entire exchange. As awkward as it was, she was glad he only operated under clear consent.

“If I’m tense it’s not because I don’t want it, it’s just… me.”

Vazaroust seemed to relax at the admission, as far as Ketna could tell, he was leaning in close again.

“Is there anything I should or should not do, to alleviate that tension?” that could have easily been a euphemism, but his tone didn’t make it seem that way.

“No, ignore it, if I am genuinely upset I’ll tell you but I- just.. take the lead or something.”

His hands gripped her side, holding her in place to get much closer, his head to the side of hers.  
“Are you trying to say I should be aggressive?” his candor had returned to that coy and charming state it had been before.

“I'm… “ If she hadn’t been aroused before, she absolutely was, now. Verbally admitting to be manhandled was a lot different from putting it on profile. “yeah. I guess I am.“

Vazaroust chuckled deeply, taking that admission as a cue to get back to work. He gripped her more forcefully, wrapping his hand around to her back for support while the other explored her torso. Again he took his time, tracing over her hips, stomach, the start of her ribs. Back and forth, the effect being both calming and a frustrating tease.

Eventually he allowed his hand to follow upward. Fingers scanned over the tops of her breasts, feeling them through the fabric of her gear but only just barely. The left, then the right, gentle caressing over each, before resting his hand between them. He rested there, likely noting Ketna’s heartbeat, which felt heavy with anticipation to herself, there was no possible way he hadn’t noticed.

Taking a path up was not exactly something she expected, as his hand finally moved up from it’s rest, tracing her collarbone and finally to her neck. She tensed a moment, concerned he was about to remove her cowl, but he stopped.

“I won’t remove the headgear, I just want to feel, if that’s permissible.”

She was caught off guard that he seemed to notice her unease so quickly, but she really shouldn’t have been surprised, all things considered. She nodded in reaction, but quickly followed with a verbal response.

“Arlight…”

There was something strangely intimate, about having your face touched in this manner. Fingers followed across what was exposed of her lower face, under the chin, to the jawline, sweeping across to both cheeks, finally to her mouth. He didn’t attempt to pry them open at all, just fingertips brushing across the lips. From there he felt his way back down from her jaw, to her neck and shoulders.

She still felt mildly dazed, as his hand left to examine her shoulder and arm. This was far less intimate an action, almost more practical, but still pleasant as he followed down and up the arm with his hand. As the hand traveled back to her chest, Ketna began to anxiously anticipate the process in which he would make his way lower, and what he would do.

Back from her center, to her ribs, to her hips, he put more pressure into his grip. The hand on her back moved as well, gripping the other side of her hips, both then adjusted her placement a little, with more ease that she was ready for, the legs she rested on also changed their position, leaving her more reclined in his lap than she was before. Both hands now, moved to her thighs, simply resting on them while thumbs gently massaged her inner thighs, holding her in this position for some time.

It appeared he had every intention of dragging this on.

When his hands finally moved at all, it was to gently caress up her hips and sides, and back down her legs to the knees. Occasionally, he would change it a little, griping at her calves a bit, feeling the give, or reaching up to pet her stomach. All the while it only proved to make her growing arousal worse. Eventually, a hand rested on her lower hips, staying in place.

“I apologize, you were waiting for something, weren’t you?”

The other free hand, with the back of the fingers grazed against her fabric covered nethers. He didn’t press in, just brush gently up and down. It was a strange mix of satisfying, relaxing, but also frustrating, nevertheless, Ketna found herself settling heavily into the support of Vazaroust’s legs.

He chuckled softly at her relenting, using a thumb press against her mons, with the other, he pressed it into her lips, massaging the area. It was a gentle firmness he used, while tracing about her nethers, through the body suit.

Something about this was like the first time, the slow movements and warmups. An hour, wasn’t it? How long did that first session take anyway, how much could be crammed into an hour? He was always a little intense but this was already a very different to not have a layer of obfuscation between herself and him.

Hands left her nethers, leaving her eager to shed what was preventing direct contact. It was clear he felt the same, as his hands felt along the back and neck to undo the fasteners that held the body suit to her. The suite had a side zipper that was exposed after the removal of the arms, she expected to explain this to him but he seemed to figure it out on his own just by feeling around.

This time, he didn’t start at her chest, but rather, he raised one of her arms, removing the now-detached full glove from her hand. His hands practically engulfed her own, as a few fingers traced the palms and top of the hand. From there he felt up her forearm to the upper arm, it felt like he was testing the density of her own arm muscles. Upon reaching her shoulder, his hands moved to the other arm and repeated the same action.

With both arms explored he returned to removing her body suit, which was much easier, a zipper for the neck and her side and it all fell down once detached. The top now gathered at her hips, he lifted her by her waist with one hand, while grasping the suit with the other. With little effort, he lifted from her seated position, just enough to slide the suit and the underwear beneath, off her hips and down to her thighs. With her attire no longer prohibited by points of contact, he released her back down upon him. Her legs, however, he didn’t let down.

With her legs restricted by the body suit, there really wasn’t much she could do with them, as he pressed her legs into her chest. His free hand took the opportunity to tease her vulva, now readily available to him. A thumb swiped gently up and down between the lower lips. With how slow he had been before, this contact was a bit more alarming, which in and of itself, made it more arousing. His thumb accumulated some of the wetness between her lips, making his teasing all the easier.

When he stopped, she expected him to set her legs back down, but instead, he wedged a digit between her legs to find her mons, and press downward.He seemed to know exactly where it was, pressing down onto the root of her clit and started to rock his finger back and forth. Her back arched, both due to the building sensation and subconscious hope the slight change in hip angle would make it easier for him to continue.

Only. He didn’t. He had worked her up and simply stopped, returning to his previous task of disrobing her. He kept her legs together, as his grip stripped the suit from both legs at the same time. She was far less tense, now, almost limp as he tossed the suit to the side and guided her legs to straddling either side of his waist, once again.

A hand settled on her abdomen, thumb grazing past her mons idly, his actions paused.

“Brace yourself.” was the only warning she got from him, before the hand slid to her back. His right hand supported her waist, while his other took hold of her thigh, once he had a good grip, he raised her lower body up from his lap. He had her almost completely suspended in the air by his hold alone, just leaving her head and shoulders to rest on his knees. Now at the perfect height, he leaned in, his head resting between her legs.

A familiar broad, flat stroke, made contact with her nethers, followed by the complete envelopment of her vulva by his mouth. He continued the broad strokes before slowly inserting his tongue. Without the restrictive suit used in the previous encounters, everything was much closer, intimate, powerful.

The tongue withdrew from her passage, but his mouth never really left her lips, only shifting upward to meet her apex. His tongue returned to slide up against the clit he had been teasing just moments ago. Though she was expecting it, first sweep against it caused her to jerk slightly. The grip on her leg adjusted, attempting to match her own strength while he continued to swirl his tongue about her clit. Gentle and slow, gliding around the sensitive bud, the tip of his tongue circling about, gradually increasing in pressure until it was the broad of his tongue. With the broad of his tongue, the circular motions began to slow, easing into up and down strokes that never left contact. Practically rocking up and down before gradually moving in circular strokes once again.

The alternating between circular motion and straight strokes managed to keep the sensation rising but never quite exactly reach a peak. With each new rhythm, her body tensed, back arching waiting for the feeling to peak, only for her to relax momentarily when he ceased the motion and changed again.

Until he stopped, withdrawing his tongue from her clit, moving it back down to her entrance where he teased her from inside, again. As sensitive as she was now, every unintentional brush of his inner mouth near her point, caused her to shudder in his grasp. At some point she noticed her gasps were more vocalized. She was so close and he knew it, he had to.

Adjusting once more, it was clear he did, lips gently brushing against her apex before opening around it. Despite his size, his mouth managed to pinpoint and draw in her clit, with more intensity than he had in the previously. It was so sharp and sudden, she lurched back involuntarily, and once more the grip to her waist and leg tighten. Already tense and on edge it didn’t take long before the first climax hit. Her first orgasm of this encounter shot through her, she shuddered and gasped in his hands.

And yet, he didn’t leave, holding firm to her, increasing the pressure against her clit drawing it in. With so much stimulation against the bundle of nerves, she could barely process what was going on anymore caught in a limbo of want and confusion. She found herself attempting to pull away in any direction she could but his hold made it nearly impossible to tilt her hip in any way to break contact. The rest of her that was free to move, thrashed, fighting the next wave of sensation that was building up. All of it freezing for a brief moment, as her body went rigid and trembled with the next climax.

Panic and electric euphoria were the only things she could feel, anymore. She was making sounds but no words, guttural gasps and the attempt to say things that only emerged as cryptic syllables of whatever it was she able as trying to say. Not that she even knew herself, it was hard to think at all being so overwhelmed. The actions of her body were just as erratic, writhing in Vazaroust’s grip panicked flailing trying to grasp at his legs beneath her either to steady herself or gain leverage to get away.

As this climax began to ebb, Vazaroust finally allowed her to come down from her high, easing his ministrations from her oversensitive clit, though keeping his mouth over her nethers as a comfort, before releasing her to the potential shock of the cool air. Ketna remained in a dazed state, she was still shuddering, little aftershocks of pleasure still ran through her while Vazaroust settled her down gently back onto his lap. Thoughts and words were returning to her head again, but she still couldn’t form them.

While she cooled down, Vazaroust had taken to rubbing her thighs, up to her hips and back, before he wrapped his arms around her gently to pull her in. Now close, he nuzzled at her neck licking softly up her neck. Even after all that, it was giving her chills, again.

“Ready for more?” He was nuzzling against her cowled face as he spoke.

She nodded against him but was getting enough of her thoughts back to remember she needed to speak up. “Yeh.. “ was all she could softly muster.

Now with confirmation, Vazaroust put his next phase into motivation. Taking care not to be too quick or jarring, he rotated her around in his lap and reclined backward, laying her on her back, against his chest. Something claw-like took hold of a leg, and then another, keeping her wide and spread. Did he have another set of appendages she didn’t even notice? Hands roamed across her body, no real intent or direction at the moment, just, feeling.

With her clarity returned, she could appreciate what he was doing, and what she was certain was about to follow. Whatever tension she felt before had vanished, allowing herself to rest wholly against the Rnjaut as he fondled her. He could feel her body relax into his chest and took no hesitation in moving on, hands taking to her nethers once again. As overworked as she had been, the touches against her vulva were not unwelcome, if anything she craved it. A first digit slid in easily, followed by another, feeling along inside, teasing pressure against her walls, but didn’t linger for long.

Sliding back out, the fingers spread her lips apart, their own girth replaced with something equally familiar. He was slow as his cock filled her, the tapered tip easily spreading her the rest of the way. The now free hand rested on her abdomen, holding her pelvis down to better control his penetration. He started slow, shallow, edging himself back in and out, getting in a little deeper with each pass taking his time. Ketna, growing more frustrated by the stalling, attempted to thrust her hips downward to force him all inside with limited success. Vazaroust couldn’t help but chuckle at her impatience.

His grip tightened on her, holding her steady. She knew what was to happen, but even so, the thrust inward made her gasp audibly, the textured flesh against her own at such a force was already working her up.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Vazaroust’s low throaty voice made Ketna’s chest feel heavy and flighty at the same time. Words hung in her mind but never formed, all she could do was swallow. Beneath her she could feel him rumbling in amusement, with her this close in contact to himself, it was easy for Vazaroust to sense every involuntary shudder and act accordingly.

She was hardly in a position to think about what was happening, the rough thrusting inside her was increasing in pace and pressure. Even after how much he had worked her over before, Ketna felt the familiar sensation of a building climax fast approaching, she almost didn’t want it to happen so soon. However, any amount of movement she made to make the contact less direct, he moved with her. It was as though he was able to always keep himself angled in such a way he was constantly rubbing against the most sensitive part inside of her. The hand at her hips moved lower to her mons, fingers parted to cup against the outer labia while he continued to thrust. The hand gently angled her hips downward, and with it, every thrust increased in speed and roughness.

Ketna’s gasps were becoming audible again, her own body arching in the same way Vazaroust had angled her hips down, but the arm that held her torso prevented her from lifting herself too far up. Every part of her tense again with what was about happen, the chills, the foggy head, and that incredible pressure building in her loins. She was losing herself all over again, so much easier than before, and she was too far gone to be nervous about it. The shudder and climax followed shortly after, ushered in by desperate cries and whining. In the time she remained shaking and stiff, Vazaroust slowed his pace allowing the human’s inner walls to clench against him for both her sake and his own. Though his own climax was not to come, not just yet.

As her body ceased to tremble still in a subtle haze, she vaguely started to process that she had not felt her companion’s climax. His hand massaged her lower lips, still with his cock seated between them, she heard his heavy metered breath beneath her, almost as loud as her own. As her contractions died down, he moved again, no build up, just right back into the pace he had before, so close to the last climax everything was more on fire than it had been before. Then his hand moved, a last press into her lips before they traveled back up, pulling back against the mons. A lubricated finger swirled gently about her clit.

There was a loud, panicked yelp and whine from the small human as she lurched in place within his grasp. Her reaction was so strong he nearly lost his grip, yet it was not enough to disengage contact from below. That white hot electricity returned to cloud her mind, the direct contact to her most sensitive points being the only thing she could process. The feel of the finger gently circle about her clit unstopping while continually being racked from the inside was practically unbearable, more overwhelming than before. And just as before, she could not do anything but thrash and cry out in unintelligible gasps.

Her next orgasm crashed over shortly there after, she was barely aware of herself or anything around her, nothing but trembling waves of pleasure, barely able to see, think or feel, only Through her spasming, he held her down still not breaking the gentle circular motions he played against her clit, all the while holding himself still inside her to use her pleasure for his own. It wasn’t long before he joined her in climax. It was strange, how the warm cum inside her was the first thing she focused on as her senses slowly made their return.

For a while she she didn’t do much, allowing herself to lay heavily against Vazaroust’s chest while she caught her breath, waiting for the spots to fade from her vision and the static to ebb from her mind. Vazaroust gently withdrew himself from her, leaving a hand to cup her nethers and give her something pleasant to ease back from. Everything still still felt like it was spinning, and still all at the same time, while the two of them just lay there in the afterglow for the time being.

“Are you the cuddling type?” Vazaroust was the first the break the silence.

Her panting had only just begun to slow while she processed what he was asking. How he could talk so clearly and without being short of breath was a mystery to her. Right, that was a question she needed to answer.

“I..” her voice dreamily trailed off

“I don’t want to hold to you if that would be upsetting.”

“oh.. “ she weakly made a motion with her hand, she wasn’t even entirely sure what she was signaling, not that her partner could see it. “sure”

There was some sort of rumble, a purr? Laughter? Whatever it was it must have been positive, he deftly switched her position, holding her against his chest to laying them both down on their sides on the cushions behind them.

It was. Nice. The situations before left her feeling a little weird, detached and alone, but that was the tradeoff for playing it safe. But this was nice, comfortable, something she didn’t get to feel very often. Maybe ‘indulging’ in this wouldn’t be so bad?  
“I think.. “ she rotated from her side to laying on her back “I think I’ll take you up on you offer”

“Wonderful!” his voice was practically sing song. “I’ll forward Munin the specifics of my schedule, though I can just as easily forward it to yourself if you provide me with a contact”

“Yeah.. I’ll.. Do that. I think I’ve roped Munin into this for long enough, pretty sure he’s a little exasperated by it now…” she also had to admit, it would be nice to no longer have to broadcast when and where she would like to be fucked.

“How are you feeling?” his tone had changed from before, no longer seductive or charming, more flat and serious. She couldn’t quite figure out what aspect he was asking, so when she didn’t reply he followed up.

“Comfortable? Disoriented? Both?”

“It’s hard to say.” Ketna found herself talking to the ceiling. “I don’t feel bad just.. weird. This is all.. very new to me.” she found herself compelled to confess more, but restrained it. “I can’t help but think ‘what now’”

“A shower?” He cheerfully quipped.

“That… yeah,” it sounded so straight forward when he put it that way. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Ketna hadn’t even finished sitting up when Vazaroust slipped his hand underneath her, lifting her up in his arms.

“You’re still a little weak, I assume?” Not that he needed her confirmation, he was already walking to another part of the apartment. She also didn’t fight it. He wasn’t wrong.

\--

The bath was gigantic, it held a closer resemblance to a bathhouse than a washroom. Vazaroust settled Ketna down on a stool, allowing her to balance herself before letting her be. Now left to herself, she quietly removed the headgear and cowl, it's not like he could see her and she didn't exactly want it to get wet.

Upon setting the headgear down, she took a moment to inspect the environment around her. Smooth, stone tile floors looked like a type of marble, the wall tiles had a mirror finish to them, likely for the benefit of his clients rather than Vazaroust himself. Further inside there was a sauna, and what appeared to be a shallow bathing area. Closer to where she was seated were a few wall mounted shower hoses, along with shelving and racks and Vazaroust, going through the shelving on the wall. It was now she realized she never quite got a good look at him.

He looked as most Rnjaut did, like something that had been flayed alive. His chest and back were encased in an off-white chitin casing, stopping at the shoulders where it met the arms and where the ribs would have been on a human, with additional protective chitin covering the his hips, elbows and knees. All areas not covered in chitin looked to be a form of exomuscle, pale pinks and peach in color except for anywhere it attached close to the chiten it was very pale, almost white, possibly a sort of tendinous material. Against the pinks of the muscle groupings, were soft blue striping here and there on his body.

His face, or at least the area where faces usually are, was flat with no typical nose or ridges leaving his profile smooth and almost flat from top to chin. His species bore no eyes, but instead had a layering of 3 pairs of recessed sensory gills that were only visible as slightly layered slits curved on the full of his face. The top of his head swept back into a sort of protruding ridge, it gave him a bit of a sleek appearance. The protrusions extended down the neck and back, like spikes but dulled and squared off.

Down back to his torso she caught the outline of the anterior limbs that had held her in place earlier. They were almost like pincers, they hugged close against the body and would be difficult to see has she not specifically been looking for them. Lower below that, his hips, and frustratingly, his thighs obscuring where his dick likely was, if only he would turn just a bit she could-

“Do you have any preferences in the way of soaps or toiletries?” Vazaroust interrupted her study.

“Oh, anything suitable for a human is just fine.”  
Ketna was inwardly glad Vazaroust was blind and wouldn't have caught her staring. At least he had now turned to face her, however, anything he might have had was hidden itself away internally. With the instruction he was given, Vazaroust had picked out some soap and a washcloth. He returned to her with them in tow.

“There's shower heads on the wall, or if you prefer there's a bathing area where you can soak” he handed Ketna the soap and cloth. “And I'd be happy to help if you need it.”

“oh, no, I'll be fine.” she accepted the offerings and took to her feet, her faculties recovered from before.

“Very well.” Vazaroust turned to go about his own cleaning.

The two spent a few minutes in relative silence, only the water or their showerheads and lathered cloth between them. Ketna has been thinking about what this all meant, for her, while also attempting to catch a good look at what exactly had been fucking her before.

“Do you do this for all your clients?” Ketna broke the silence with a question.

Vazaroust chuffed “You're going to have to be more specific.”

“Carrying them to the bath, bathing them.”

“Well I do insist on proper hygiene for overall health but as for bathing, just the ones that want it. Some would rather shower on their own, some want the personal attention, some are too out of it do it themselves.” He turned to face her, more for her benefit than his own. “And you did seem out of sorts”

“Ahh.. Yeah.. “

She glanced over to the Rnjaut. He was rinsing off, his front in plain view, his dick out of its sheath and it certainly was.. Alien. It was tapered with no distinct head, ridged from top to bottom. Looking at it she could clearly identify what she felt inside her.

And it moved.

At first she thought maybe she had misinterpreted what she had just witnessed but really, it moved, flexing against his hand. Things made so much more sense, now.

“Are you staring?” Vazaroust had ceased rinsing himself and was more blatantly presenting what he had. He may not have been able to see her staring but it wasn't difficult to notice that the sound of steaming water had not changed nor moved and neither had she.

“I-eh” Ketna stammered, startled that she had been found out “Yes.” Even if she knew there was nothing wrong with it, it was just so difficult to admit.

“If you want to see all you have to do is ask.” He was more blatant in his presentation, more of its length producing itself from its sheath.

“I know I- is it prehensile?” Ketna cut herself off to finally blurt out the question that had been lingering.

Vazaroust responded first with a deep hearty laugh, catching the surprise and confusion in Ketna's voice.

“No, not exactly, just flexible.” He proceeded to demonstrate, his dick flexing up, down, side to side, curving, even bunching up a bit making it shorter and thicker than it was before. “It has muscle, like a tongue. Vaginas of my species as similarly as flexible, copulation is a bit of a competitive affair as a result. Of course, it makes me rather compatible with a number of different potential clients.”

“I can see that” her voice trailed off, she couldn't help but consider the kind of options possible with it.

The alien ceased his presentation, shutting off the water as he had well been cleaned off now. He grabbed for a clean towel while Ketna was still rinsing herself off.

“You're awfully sheepish for someone so bold.” Vazaroust’s words cut the silence again. “It's not often I meet someone who arranges their first sexual experience with another person in a full restraint rig.”

Ketna was about to shut off her own water when she processed what he said. “Wait, how did you know that was the first?”

“Munin told me,” Vaz paused his toweling off “Did you not know that?”

“No. I didn't.” she shut off the water.

“Was he out of line?”

“Not exactly, it's not like I told him to not say so.”

“If it matters, he told me with the intent that I would take it easy on you.”

“Heh” Ketna couldn't help but shake her head. “Of course he would.” she muttered to herself.

“Are you upset?”

“No, disarmed would be a better description.”

“A malfunctioning suit would certainly be disarming.”

Ketna was completely unprepared for such a blatant joke about their first encounter that she began laughing at the sheer surprise of it.

“Easy to please and easy to entertain.” Vaz sounded bemused both at himself and her reaction.

Ketna's laughter trailed off. “Are you insulting me?” she was still smiling as she began to dry herself off.

“Not at all, just making an observation.”

Ketna chuckled. As much as the sex was nice, this was nice too. The banter, the casualness of it all, it made the whole thing feel more normal, less awkward. Or at least it alleviated her fear of potential awkwardness.

“Well, thank you for being considerate.”

“Please, it's part of the job.” Vaz waved off the gratitude with a sort of cheeky inflection.

“It doesn't make it less appreciated.” Ketna remained sincere, heartfelt. It didn't go unnoticed.

Ketna made her way for the door, Vazaroust followed out with her, having been done long before she was. She gathered her things from the floor to dress.

“I have my availability accessible at any time, find what openings I have and we can schedule another encounter when you like.“ Vazaroust was back to all business again.

“Do I write in what I want in the scheduler?” Ketna went through the process of dressing in her bodysuit while discussing future business.

“Yes, it'll be in the form that appears. Oh and if you plan to ever request ‘surprise me’, at least specific in what you don't want to be surprised by.” he sounded facetious yet exasperated.

“... I have to ask if there's a story behind this.”

“There is but without giving anything away for the sake client of privacy I'll just say I was new to the trade, no one was hurt, but I learned my lesson. You don't strike me as someone to do that, but I prefer to have my bases covered.”

“Noted” Ketna chuckled, refitting her headpiece and cowl. Ready to leave now she wasn't really sure if there was any appropriate goodbye for the situation, she had already thanked him so that would be redundant.

“I'll be in touch.” was the only thing she found appropriate to say as she went for the door and left.


	3. Establishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketna arranges for another personal meeting with Vazaroust, her second at his place, and her first officially as a client. But it is what really opens the door to what will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this before you'll notice something changed. I moved what was originally on Chapter 3, into Chapter 2, as it was listed as a part of chapter 2 in other locations. This is now the correct, real Chapter 3, and not a chapter '2.5'

It hadn't even been a day since the encounter and she was already trying to figure out what time frame would be best for her. It wasn't like she had a schedule of.any kind to work around, she went where she was needed and could be working in sporadic bursts. Vazaroust was indeed very popular, she would have to make any plans in advance in order to secure any time for herself. But could she really just blindly choose a time and just hope she wouldn't be needed for something?

This was why Munin insisted on her getting some relief, wasn't it? She had been doing this for… A very long time. Outpost to outpost, from one fight to the next, she did a lot to keep things orderly, to help people out, but she never really slowed down, did she. Just trying to schedule a day to get fucked was the thing that made her stop and think about it, funny that.

She eventually settled on whatever she could find that was the soonest, which was unfortunately five days out, Just contemplating what was in store for the future was already getting her revved up. She couldn't tell if her drive was better or worse because of all of this. She offered to pay extra to take any cancelled spot before hers.

At least the week was busy, Ketna found her hands full with a new problem that cropped up. Nothing too complicated, dealing with some malicious counterfeit implants. It was more tedious than it was dangerous, those sorts of things were like roaches, you spot one, there's likely a dozen more scattered, hidden in the walls and neighboring buildings. Luckily for her, they hadn't distributed or sold any of the goods by the time she tracked them down, meant she didn't have to do the work of tracking down each victim, and all the subsequent paperwork, giving her ample time for recreation when her appointment day rolled around.

While she had not been able to secure an earlier date, she was at least permitted to drop by an hour earlier, which she eagerly took advantage of. The day had been cleared and her own anticipation had made the wait frustrating enough. There was no hesitation or overthinking the situation when she arrived at his apartment floor.

Clients would be sent a room code they could key in at the appointed time, it skipped the formality of door knocking and greeting. Ketna let herself in, stowing her things in the offered cubbies she recalled from before. Without the performance from last time, she took to stripping herself on her own.

“Eager to have a go at it again, I see.” Vazaroust called from down the room.

Ketna huffed but admitted. “Yes. Yes I am”

“Glad to hear it, early appointments mean I either get to wrap up early, or get some extra pay. Any idea which of the two you'll be contributing to?”

She hadn't given consideration to the prospect that arriving an hour early meant she could add an hour to her appointment. She finished her undressing, walking out into the main room she answered his question.

“I'll have to get back to you on that.”

“Fair enough.” Vazaroust noted her voice while she crossed the room. “Still have the mask on?”

“Yes. Usually I wear a full head covering, you caught me on a day when I had a half mask.”

“Ah.” He didn't want to state it, but he was disappointed. “Let me know whenever you're ready to begin.”

“Before that, there's a few things about this helmet you should know.”

Vazaroust said nothing pausing in his tracks to listen intently to what she was about to say, intrigued as to why she'd point that out before the session.

“I uh,” her voice faulted now that she had put herself on the spot. She tapped the back of the helm, despite the good that would do. “I made this to have some sensory deprivation controls. There's a switch for sight and a switch for sound, there’s some protrusion near the switch to indicate which control it is. If it's one bump it's sight, if it's two it's sound.”

Vaz was endlessly entertained by the notion Ketna had gone out of her way to construct something in a near week from their last session. Not surprising, really, she did make a full body restraint rig. Her thoughtful planning and nervous delivery had this charming juxtaposition he couldn't help but be amused by. He approached her to investigate the helmet for himself, finding her hand placed on the back, which was pushing down the securing strap on the helmet itself. Following her fingers he felt the switches in question, they would have been otherwise hidden behind the strap had Ketna not pushed it out of the way for him. Vaz took the opportunity to flip the first one. Ketna was surprised in a way but not really, she felt that rush as he took authority of the situation, tense with excitement and anticipation.

Vaz licked the crook of her neck, tracing a finger from the nape of her neck and down her spine. “Should we test it out?”

Ketna swallowed, hot and on edge. “Yes”

“Good” he stepped away from her, leaving her standing there, effectively blindfolded.

Ketna remained standing in the spot where he left her, expecting him to provide some direction or instruction. She listened for his steps and clicks as he walked around the room. She could hear him, interacting with.. Something. The sounds of metal and plastics being set up and placed back down, she could tell if he was deliberating or being intentionally misleading. His footsteps were drawing closer to where she stood. An arm wrapped around her and hoisted her up around the middle, she was dropped around the crook of his arm facing downward. This wasn't exactly anything she was expecting.

Vazaroust always found sighted creatures to be unusually dependent on their visual capabilities. They all relied on that singular sense so much, they became so helpless without it. But this, this was his domain. He knew how to use their reliance on sight against them, how to misdirect. What he gathered, he set to the side leaving his hands free to position himself back into a seated position on the cushions, the woman along with him, whom he placed in his lap as he sat back down, settling in for what was next.

“I believed you requested the introduction of restraints or toys, so let's do a little of both."

Ketna had already suspected as much, she did request that, after all, but now without being able to see what he chose, it made the wait that much more suspenseful. He lifted her back off the cushion while directing one of her hands behind her, she followed suit with the other suspecting he was about to restrain the both of them, and he was.

Carefully moving the two arms together behind her back, a solid parallel cuff fastened the arms together behind her back. Once done he guided her back down into a lying position. It was smooth where it met her back, so it wasn't uncomfortable laying back upon her arms. This left her little mobility with her arms but this was fine considering the circumstances.

Fingers traced down her torso, over her sternum to her navel, and back up again to her neck. They lingered there for a moment sliding back and forth, then swept under the head to lift it ever slightly. With his other hand, he wrapped a collar around the neck. Ketna heard it clink, the ring responsible for the noise touching at the sides of the metal base that held it there. It rested on the base of the neck once Vazaroust had finished fastening the collar from behind.

Contact left her body again, prompting Ketna to listen out for the changes in movement around her, she had a feeling she knew what was to happen next. Hands grasped at her thigh, giving them a gentle squeeze before spreading them apart. One at a time, around each thigh just above the knee he fastened soft, firm straps attached to a spreader bar. Once each leg had been secured to the metal bar, it was pulled, guiding her legs with it until it was hooked up to the ring on her collar.

Restricted, secured and exposed, only left with sound and touch to inform her of what was to happen next. A hand caressed her thigh, touching lightly upon it, stroking up gently and letting go. She felt his weight lift itself from the cushions he had been beside and leave the space entirely. Followed by footsteps, the sound of which moved further away. She expected to hear him stop by one of the shelves but he just kept walking. Was he seriously leaving the room?

Her ears tracked the steps for as long as she could, he really left her there alone entirely. Was he getting something not available in the room? If that were the case, what could it possibly be. She heard no distinct movement, nothing obvious being moved. No, he wasn't retrieving anything, he was leaving her there as part of the process.

The limited input, the restricted movement, this was all drive up her anticipation and leave her on edge. And it was working. She remained there for some time, she wasn't sure how long, all she could really occupy herself with were her thoughts. It could be anything but the thing she kept coming back to was the visualization of what Vazaroust might do to her upon his return which she could only surmise that's exactly what he hoped her mind would travel off to. The general white noise of silence was finally broken by the return of a certain familiar sound of footsteps.

He took his time, strolling leisurely back to where she lay. He didn't sit back down immediately, instead he leaned over her, positioning an arm under her and scooping her up easily from the ground. From there he cradled her in his arms before seating himself, resting her sideways upon his lap as he did.

Hands grazed over her thighs, touching gently to the flesh, over the outer and inner thigh. A stroke up, then down, but he didn't make any effort to move between her legs. When she felt his touch again, it was at her midsection, reaching below her legs. Again soft and gentle strokes against her skin were made with no attempt to make contact with her erogenous zones. First she was made to wait and now he was continuing to tease her, it was maddening and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

The hand withdrew.

She heard the buzzing for only a fraction of a second, it didn't prepare her for the vibrating contact made directly at her clit. Even though she had used one on herself, it was nothing like this. She yelped loudly, her startled lurch almost threw her off his lap. She could hear his rumbling chuckle at her reaction.

And then he pulled it away.

Again it was placed back between her legs, she was more prepared for the sensation that rode through her, not reacting as dramatically as she did the first time. The pleasant sensations rose through her, she started to moan softly, her hips rocked back and forth trying to find the best way to stimulate herself. Vaz held the vibrator to her just long enough to get her close, and then pulled it away.

This time when he pulled away he would massage the root of her clit through the mons, further exacerbating her state. When her body cooled down, he did it again, placing the vibrator to her clit, gently pressing it into her flesh and leaving it there just long enough for her to get worked up, pulling it away when she felt herself on the cusp of something, then again massaging the mons when it was pulled away. Each time he did this, the amount of time it took to ramp up decreased, she was getting more sensitive with every attempt to the point where he had only held it to her for a couple seconds before pulling it away. A third, and a fourth time.

She whimpered with the last denial, she was so close she could almost reach it and it was kept from her again. She tried to press her hips into his fingers to amplify the gentle rubbing on her mons but it wasn't enough to get her off.

"Would you like to cum?"

"Yes, dammit." She blurted out.

She heard Vaz laugh above her, then felt the pull on her mons, the vibrator was off when it first lay flush to her exposed clit. She rocked her hips in his lap, against the vibe, and he chuckled again at her desperation and finally gave her what she wanted. What she felt was so sharp and intense she was unprepared, she practically yelped at the contact. The teasing had done its job, and when the vibe was flicked on in direct contact it sent her over within seconds. She didn't just feel it in her loins, but her hips, it's practically radiated from her center to the rest of her body. She had used vibes on her own but this was indescribable, and unlike doing it herself, she was unable to stop it.

The vibe never moved, it kept her at that plateau right into the next climax. She cried out again, less shock but more loud and gasping. She bucked and strained the restraints that nearly buckled in her throws, not exactly something her courtesan was expecting. He took hold of thigh to keep her in place, but also applied more pressure to the vibe at her clit, turning up the intensity.

She had not even ridden out the last orgasm and she was being forced right into the next, she had no idea that was even possible, not that she could process much anything at all with this new high. Everything was blanked out, electric white in her head. Her only being, her only existence was every nerve alight with the intense pleasure between her legs. The world around her hardly existed until the vibrations slowed down.

She was still dazed, experiencing aftershocks through her body when she noted her legs were no longer being held back by the collar, but laid down, hanging over Vaz's lap. The spreader bar was still there, but the metal link that connected it to the collar had been snapped amidst her throws. Vazaroust had a hand on her head, feeling for the switch, permitting her to see again.

"You warned me you were strong but that was a little unexpected."

She was breathing heavily, still not really in a state to respond. Vaz removed the collar from her neck, then the bar from her legs, being gentle, not moving her too abruptly. He left her arms where they were, for now.

"Will have to use something stronger next time." He stated out loud but it seemed to be directed at himself more so than her.

Finally she had cooled off enough to speak.

"Fuck, sorry about that."

"It's alright, you're not the first client to accidentally break my equipment, won't be the last."

Ketna attempted to lift herself up from Vazaroust's lap, he rested a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from rising any further.

"Oh this doesn't mean I'm done with you just yet."

The hand at her back slid further around, past her hips to grasp hold of her thigh. His other hand slid between her legs, touching her between her lower lips. Already so wet from the several orgasms just before, his two fingers slid into her passage easily. Ketna eased into his chest, pulled toward it by the arm wrapped around her, she relented to whatever it was he would do, however much he wanted, she wanted it as well.

Fingers started slow, pressing upward and into the more sensitive areas of her internal walls. When he felt Ketna's body relax, he made his motions more aggressive speeding up and generating more pressure. Ketna's body tensed again for the pleasure returning inside, even after everything before, she still wanted more. The grip on her leg tightened, followed by the sensation of a thumb sliding over her clit. She responded just about how he had expected, that arc and twist she did where her body couldn’t decide if it wanted more or less. His grip on her thigh was the only thing keeping her in place, and he was determined to keep her still.

Being brought to orgasm in his lap with the use of a vibrator was a close and pleasant experience, but being fingered in his lap was different, something about it more intimate than before, despite there being little change in the actual setting. He had only stopped for a moment to let her ride out the wave, moving inside once he felt the contractions began to fade. When he felt her tense again, his thumb grazed back over her most sensitive place, delicate circular strokes that set her right over just as quickly as the vibe had before. He didn't stop this time, experimenting with her body and sensitive limits, something that would be useful for later play.

Ketna all the while was lost again in wave after wave of body rocking orgasm. The time he stopped enough to cool down let her regain her senses just long enough to lose them again. Then she was on a ride of constant contact, both lost and so very aware it was his hand that brought her to this state. At some point she could no longer register the contact the rest of her body made to his lap, she could only process what he was doing between her legs and that she could do nothing to stop it, not that she wanted to.

But it wouldn't be possible to live as that and soon the touches eased, contact slowing and easing away. Fingers withdrew, rubbing briefly between the lips then cupping the mound, her leg in the other hand placed back down so that he could use the now free hand to cradle against her back and drawn her body to him while the aftershocks of the last few orgasms began to die down.

Feeling every little shudder and twitch her body made in the absence of direct stimulus was the first thing that brought her back to consciousness, before she even noted the slightly different change in her position. She made no effort of her own to move or change how she was handled, putting effort into doing so may cause the warm exhaustion to ebb away too soon. Unfortunately, her mind was not as kind, the more of her consciousness returned the more she began to think on time spent being here, what to do after, and all the things she had to address once this was over.

Vazaroust could tell the afterglow was beginning to fade. Her limbs no longer felt heavy and her weight was gathering to her center, holding herself in a way as many tense people did where they merely pretended to relax but could never entirely relinquish control. Since he was already in a position to do so, he held her completely to his chest with one arm, while the other helped him to his feet. Ketna felt the body rise but didn't bother to move or speak, there really wasn't any need to. It wasn't difficult to determine he was heading to the bath.

"Shall I wash you off or would you prefer to do it yourself?" Vaz asked while opening the door.

"I won't complain if you do."

He chuckled and made his way to the shower head wall. His foot kicked a stool into place while he grabbed the shower head from the wall along with a fresh cloth and soap. He tested the temperature of the water before taking a careful seat on the stool he moved into place, just a moment ago.

Still cradled in one arm, her head rested on what she supposed would be the equivalent of his bicep, while she was sat on his thigh. The arm that cradled her wrapped around the front of her body parting her legs, draping them over his own such that she was spread. Warm water washed away her own fluid from her vulva and thighs, and while doing so, the hand between her legs, massaging her lower lips. She suspected what he was about to do and gave no intention of stopping it.

She felt him, rubbing the lips together, spreading them out, allowing the water to pass over then, all while massaging the greater labia. When he felt her really ease into his hold, the hand drew up, pulling back the skin. Moving the stream up, he paid careful attention to every twitch and shudder her body made against him until he could tell some stream of water was hitting her exactly where she needed it. Again she was brought to climax in his arms. The hand at her mons didn't have quite enough grip to keep her in place, squirming just out of direct contact with the water as she came, making a soft and high pitched whine under her helm. But that was alright, he didn't intend to hold her to it like before. He just wanted to send her over one more time.

When her body softened just enough, Vazaroust used the cloth and soap between her legs. Once rinsed off, he removed the binds from her arms, rubbing each one from shoulder to wrist with a warm damp cloth, less so much for clean up and more so to ease any muscle soreness there may have been. There wasn't any, but the gesture was appreciated all the same.

"I do hope today satisfied your request." Vaz offered a hand to help Ketna to her feet, whom by now he suspected was fully within her own sorts again. "Though I have to admit 'maybe some restraints or toys this time' is rather open ended."

Ketna grimaced behind her helm at the exact quotation of her request. It was so awkward to hear out loud.

"I wasn't entirely sure what to ask," she retrieved a clean towel from the rack. "And the act of putting it into words seems so.. Weird."

"Yes, I have noticed you're very bad at articulating what you want." There was a hint of amusement in Vaz's cadence.

Ketna muttered something to herself Vazaroust couldn't quite make out, before lifting her head. "Asking for indulgent things of someone else, so plainly, was never a skill I've had."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Vazaroust took a few steps forward, making the whole conversation just a bit more personal.

"Go on." While she waited for Vazaroust elaborate, she finished drying off what she needed to.

"Whatever passing thought or curiosity you'd like to indulge in, write it down, keep it in a list. Simple suggestions to a very specific play by play, whatever it may be. And when you schedule something with me, copy something from your list. Don't worry about syntax or format, I'll be able to work with it."

"That- Makes sense." She dropped the towel in with the other used towels as she drifted into thought.

Ketna felt foolish for not thinking about it before, she journaled throughout her life and never thought to apply that same method to sexual desire. Coarse thoughts, anger, pain, sorrow, and things she enjoyed, but never fantasies. She had them, sure, but never sought to actually put words to it in a tangible form. It was dawning on her, this is likely what made it most difficult to articulate in the first place. That, and the deep seeded trust issues, but that was for another day.

"And don't limit yourself to only what I can provide, if there's anything you wish to indulge in, even if it is not a service I personally provide, I am more than happy to assist you in finding someone else who can."

"Things like.. Multiple partners, specific species even?" Ketna approached the door to leave, Vaz followed behind while they spoke.

"To the best of my ability, of course. I may even have some suggestions for that first one, depending on how open you are to the types of partners you would like."

"I have some preferences but I’m pr-”

“Hold that thought” Vaz interrupted “let that be the first thing you write down."

Ketna chuckled behind her helm. “Alright alright, I’ll be sure to do that.”

“Send it to me when you’re done. Then write down at least five scenarios you’d like to experiment in.”

"Tch, You're making this sound like coursework." the smile could be heard in her voice.

"Maybe it is, what was that term humans had. Sex ed?"

“Yes, but writing down fantasies was never part of the course.”

“It should be, maybe you wouldn’t be so skittish, then.”  
“I can’t exactly argue with that.” There was an exaggerated sense of resignation in her tone.

She went to retrieve her things from the cubby and get herself dressed for the outside world. Her mind drifted on everything that transpired. The second time. This was the second time she had done this and yet again it was the banter afterward that made everything feel the most normal. The aftercare helped, without a doubt, but talking to Vazaroust is what really made the transition from sex to not sex, feel the most natural.

She looked up from her dressing, Vazaroust was nowhere in sight. She fiddled with her shawl, setting it into place, before she walked back around the main room, looking down the hall. It felt weird to not say goodbye, even if in the end, this was still business for him. She heard the footsteps before she actually saw him turn down the hall and called out.

“Thank you for the session.” that’s what you’d call it, a session right?

“Before you go,” Vazaroust appeared around the corner, water bottle in hand which he held out. “Here, I apologize, meant to get you some water sooner, it’s been a long day.”

“Oh, thank you.” Retrieving the bottle from his hand, she hoisted the helmet up and chugged about half of before she realized just how thirsty she was. She heard Vazaroust’s rumbling laugh.

“Didn’t think you could get dehydrated from this, did you?”

“Fundamentally, yes, but it did not dawn on me, till now.” She finished off the rest of the bottle before, reseating her helm after she was done. She’d have to make some adjustments for that, later.

Vazaroust held out a hand for the now empty bottle, which she supplied to him.

“Take care of yourself, now.” He spoke warmly.

“You too.” Since she already said her thank you, it was time to take her leave, heading for the door.

“And be sure to send me those preferences, and write down your requests.” Vazaroust called out to her as the door opened.

“You got it, Professor”

“I’m also amenable to role play.”

“That’s great and all, but teachers aren’t really my thing.” Ketna heard the rumbly laughter from Vazaroust just before the door closed behind her.


End file.
